darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Con Decontamination
7/3/2011 05:28 PM Back to 2011 Logs Skywarp Slipstream Robustus Starscream Nova Black Skywarp says, "Nothing's wrong with- OW, my wing, leggo, Scream!" Robustus is already speaking with Slipstream, "I am fairly certain that the infection may have come in with you Slipstream. You don't itch as of yet, but the deconamation I need to perform will keep you from doing so." the medic notes. Slipstream inclines her head, "I understand Rob. To be honest, I'm sure you are right." Skywarp arrives, preceded by Starscream, who has a grip on the upper edge of the black-and-purple seeker's wing and is twisting it to keep the other mech stumbling forward. "Leggo, leggo, legoo- ow, stoppit!" Skywarp whines. Starscream is glaring impartially at everyone who crosses their path. "Exactly /what/ are we supposed to have been exposed to?" Starscream says. Robustus looks to the seekers arriving, "Ah thank you for bringing him in sir, he's been a bit evasive with me as of late." the medic notes. Moving over to a makeshift sprayer he put together that has a hose attachment into a pool of 'cure solvent'. "Cubicron Itch." Slipstream watches on quietly, her wings twitching slightly. Starscream's optic ridges rise. "I don't know what you're implying, /medic/, but I haven't been near Cubicron in vorns." Glare, glare, glare. His claws twitch. Skywarp is surreptitiously scratching the lower edge of his wings and edging towards the door now that Starscream's let go of his wing. Robustus meets the mechs glare with a even look, "You may not have, but Slipstream has and furthermore any contact with her would have exposed anyone she touched or touched her to the stuff. This is a precautionary measure to keep the exposure to a minimum." Slipstream moves to block Skywarp off from his escape route. "I don't see how that has anything to do with /me/. I've had no contact with Slipstream at all." Starscream folds his arms and continues glaring at Robustus. Skywarp feints left and attempts to scoot past Slipstream and out the door. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his agility against Slipstream's agility . Skywarp's roll fails! Nova Black flies through the door and into the repair bay. She lands and nods to Robustus, frowning. "Sorry I'm late." Slipstream moves again and stops the mech in his tracks, "I owe you a favor.. remember?" she hisses softly at him. Wing twitch. Robustus notes, "But your wing mate /has/ had contact with her Starscream. So has Shred and Nova Black." he points out, "There will be no further discussion about it, you will accept the treatment. No exceptions. Unless you /want/ to feel like there are itches you cannot scratch hm?" A nod toward Nova, "Quite all right." Starscream nods with a huff. "Fine. Get on with it. What do you need to do?" He asks, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Skywarp's completely pathetic display. "Skywarp, mech up and quit acting like a sparkling. Robustus isn't going to kill you." But Starscream might. Ugh. Cubicron itch. Can't scratch. Can't scratch. He wasn't even itching until Robustus said the name.... Nova Black twitches her wings uncomfortably. "Itches? Primus, I hope not. Hate Scraplets. Had 'em enough for three lifetimes back... uh, back home." Skywarp whines. "Neither are scraplets." He scrapes at the lower edges of his wings with his claws, making an irritating metal-scrabbling sound. Slipstream shakes her head a bit, "Its not scraplets or we'd be dead." she points out, even SHE knew that from her academy classes. She paid really close attention to THAT particular lecture! Robustus states to Starscream, "I will coat you with the solvent, which will effectively kill off any infection. Then I will coat you with a protecting layer to keep you from being reinfected. Simple as that." "Skywarp, shut UP. If you ever want /near/ my quarters again, you're going to let Robustus decontaminate you." He steps over to the solvent sprayer that Robustus has set up and picks up the solvent applicator to examine it. Nova Black says, "Have we all got 'em? I didn't think I'd been feeling itchy. Still, rather you cover me with goop than get the itchies."" Skywarp grumbles with a rev of turbines and crosses his arms. "Fine." he says, sulkily. Slipstream smirks as Starscream tells Skywarp off. "Possibly Nova Black. Sorry." Robustus takes the applicator from Starscream, "So you first sir?" he asks the Air Commander with a slight smile. Starscream nods with an irritated flick of his wings. "Let's get it over with. Then I can commence with killing my idiot wing mate." Nova Black turns toward Slipstream. "Your fault, then? Heh. Well, I'd punch you for that, but we're all getting treated anyway." She grins. Skywarp is still sulking by the door. Slipstream nods, "I didn't know that mech had it, honest. Otherwise I wouldn't have touched anyone. My only solace is the Bots have it too, since I was their prisoner.." oops the secret it out! Robustus nods to Starscream and sprays the mech down with the solvent first, then the coating to keep him from being reinfected. "Next please." Starscream shakes off his wings, flicking drops of solvent and coating every which way, before striding towards the door with a nod to Robustus. "Skywarp, you WILL report to me later on for punishment details. More of them. MANY more." He glares around. "I expect you two-" He's looking at Slipstream and Nova "To make sure he doesn't escape before Robustus has released him." Nova Black laughs. "Eh. 'S pretty common among Neutrals. Sometimes you can tell who's got it, if they're scratchin' like mad. Just a tip." She flicks her wings. "But hey, if you gave it to some of the scrap in Iacon, then I can't say I mind too much." Slipstream says, "Yes sir." the black seeker femme notes and smirks toward Skywarp, "Age before beauty?" Nova Black turns to Starscream, smirking. "I'll keep an optic on him. You just keep him from keepin' his on me." Skywarp uncrosses his arms long enough to scratch along the seam on the side of his cockpit. "I'm /way/ prettier than you are." He says to Slipstream. He huffs. "Fine." He stomps over to Robustus. Robustus mms, "The Neutral may not have been symptomatic when he contacted Slipstream. But a good lesson to learn for all is to allow only those you wish to touch you to do so. Battle scenarios not included." Starscream eyes Nova with a bit of surprise before emitting a sharp bark of laughter and leaving the room. Slipstream smirks some more at Nova, "Yes, keep his optics from leering at us like we didn't notice him doing so. By the way Warp, in your dreams its going further than looking, just so you are clear on it." Skywarp just continues to sulk but pauses long enough to leer at Slippy. "You know you want me, femme." Oh yeah. Totally thinks he's shiny. Robustus sprays down Skywarp next, since he approached. The follow up protective layer goes on after the cure. "Next." Slipstream steps forward to get her dose of cure and protection. Nova Black steps over to Robustus, fanning out her wings so he can easily reach everything. Skywarp is heading for the door as soon as Robustus finishes spraying him down, fanning his wings to dry the sealant faster. Robustus sprays down Nova Black last and says, "Thank you for your cooperation. You may all go." Slipstream steps away and smiles to Nova. "A pleasure as always Rob." Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Skywarp's dexterity . Nova Black's roll ties! Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Skywarp's dexterity . Nova Black's roll succeeds! Nova Black sidles over to the door Skywarp is rushing out of and sticks out a gray foot. As Skywarp takes a tumble, she grabs one of his wings and pulls, hard enough to hurt. "Where d'you think you're going? Here's a hint: the answer better be 'reporting to Starscream.'" Her optics flare bright crimson. "Maybe I should follow you there and make sure you don't 'get lost' on the way..." Slipstream gasps then giggles, "Oh I definitely LIKE you Nova Black." she declares. Robustus chuckles softly and turns back to working on his list of 'treated' and 'untreated." Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Nova Black's dexterity . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp twists, kicking out with one leg to try and sweep Nova's feet and pushing his wing into Nova's grasp hard enough to knock her off balance, pulling her down and forward. Off balance, she has to put out her hands to catch herself, leaving Skywarp free to grab HER wing from the side. "Just can't keep your hands off my plating?" He leers. "But sure, we should go see Starscream. Especially after how much fun our last punishment detail was." He pauses for a second. "Those were really good rust sticks." A flick of his wings and another leering grin. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Skywarp's dexterity. Slipstream's roll fails! Slipstream moves to try to snag at Skywarp's wings while he has Nova Black under his control. "I swear you are worse than Goa ever was..." she hisses at him. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Skywarp's dexterity . Nova Black's roll fails! Skywarp turns his head to grin at Slipstream, bouncing to his feet without losing hold of Nova's wing and shifting to grab hold of the other wing as well. "You know you can't beat me, Slippy." He pulls backward, trying to lever Nova to her feet. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Nova Black's dexterity . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Robustus shakes his head, but let's them tousle a bit. "This scales up to a fight, I'm sedating the lot of you." Nova Black stands up and pushes 'Warp away, not wanting to hold onto him any longer than she has to. "Not fighting, Robustus. As long as Grabby Mech here marches his aft over to Starscream and makes his report." She twitches her wings. "He doesn't do that, he gets what he gets. Unless you wanna sedate *him* so I can drag him there myself." Skywarp's wings flare in agitation. "you /wouldn't/ dare, Robustus!" Slipstream smirks, "Oh he would." sounding really sure of it too. "C'mon Warp, keeping your Air Commander waiting won't help matters." Skywarp makes an irritated little rev of turbines. "I never said I /wasn't/ going. She slagging tripped me for no reason!" He points at Nova Black. Nova Black snorts. "No reason, when you're flyin' off like Megatron himself is after you? I suppose if I believe that one, you've got a bridge in Crystal City to sell me..." Robustus chuckles again and makes shoo motions with his hands, "Out of med bay you three." Slipstream dips her head to the medic. "Of course." she smiles. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Nova Black's Logs Category:Cubicron Itch TP